


Prying Eyes

by ArturoSavinni



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nosy Reporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is asked to attend a charity function by Tim. Already feeling out of place, he is woefully unprepared for the force that is Vicki Vale to get a juicy scoop on the Wayne heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally drawn inspiration from an art piece done by a friend [here~](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/9869958139)

Kon isn’t sure how this happened. Well, OK, that's a lie. He does know. Tim and his stupid, sexy, pleading voice asked him to attend this stuffy charity function. So now here he is, like the fish out of water that he is, rubbing elbows with the socialites of freaking Gotham.

He feels so abundantly stupid and out of place in his suit that he just knows everyone can see him for the farm boy he is. Which he kind of resents, because hey, he did live in Hawaii! But maybe that isn’t any better. Are island folk above farm folk on the social ladder? Well, either way Kon tries to keep himself close to Tim’s side, smiling dumbly at all the people who come to speak with his friend. Which means he ends up crowding into Tim’s space and causes for the other teen to give him a side-ways glance before he continues his conversation with some old businessman.

Eventually the two of them have positioned themselves so that they have their hands loosely grasped together and out of immediate sight from any prying eyes. Some gorgeous socialite eventually wanders over whom Kon eventually realises is Tam Fox, Tim’s former ‘fiancé’. She has a glass of wine, holding it loosely in her delicate looking hand while Tim has his own glass, though his is filled with champagne. The two of them are chatting amicably giving Kon time to properly look around at all of the other people as this event. When he finishes his peripheral intake, he takes a moment to catch a glimpse of Tam out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly feels extremely lucky that Tim chose him over her. His hand reflexively tightens around Tim’s. After that he returns to taking in the sight of everyone else once more. That's when it hits him, someone is staring at him. The man's face is expressionless, but Kon knows that’s only because there’s a swarm of women around him that is preventing the man from outright glaring at him. Kon nervously reaches for his tie and pulls on it, swallowing. Really, he didn't think that guy ever took a day off let alone for things like this.

“Dude, Bruce is staring at me.” He hisses at Tim, leaning in a little closer.

Tim just taps his thumb against Kon’s hand in an attempt at comfort and continues his conversation with Tam. Kon is left wanting to just shrink into nothingness. Bruce freaking Wayne is still staring at him, almost daring him to screw up. This makes Kon stubbornly frown back at him, tugging at his tie some more. He’s safe as long as Tim is around, and there’s a room full of people to keep the Bat at bay. Well, hopefully that will be enough anyway. However that doesn't keep his throat from going dry or his hands from getting clammy from sheer nervousness. This is idiotic. He can't even win a staring contest with Tim, what makes him think he'll get one over on _Batman_?

“Uh, hey Tim, I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Kon mumbles awkwardly.

Tim turns and nods looking as though he had forgotten all about his partner. Kon releases Tim’s hand, and stalks sullenly over to the bar. He orders his drink and downs it one swift gulp. He places it down on the counter a little too roughly. The bartender eyes him warily, and Kon gives him an apologetic smile in return. It doesn't work, instead the bartender makes a noise of derision before he moves on to help someone else. Yep, he definitely doesn't belong on this scene at all.

He’s about to walk back over to Tim when there’s a woman suddenly in his face. How had he not noticed her sooner? Is sneakiness actually a Gotham thing and not a Bat thing?  As he takes in the sight of her, he notes that she has red hair, and is wearing a fairly low cut gown, smiling wickedly up at him. Does he have something on his face? Kon blinks at her and then motions to move “Er, excuse me.”

“Ah, wait a moment please.” She says placidly, “I have a couple questions for you. Firstly, how is it that you met Timothy Wayne?” She cut straight to it, not even bothering to see if it's okay for her to ask.

Kon looks around nervously, his eyebrows furrow and he's unsure of what he should do. Tim had told him to keep quiet, especially in one on one situations. The woman just smiles up at him, waiting for him to answer. “Um, Tim told me not to speak,” he finally says albeit lamely.

The woman’s face alights with glee. “Really? Does he often tell you what to do?”

Kon blanches and looks at Tim pleading to the man across the room to come rescue him. Tim however doesn’t seem to notice him as he’s been surrounded by a flock of giggling girls. The sight makes him groan and he's forced to look pitifully back at the woman who is all up in his space.

“You see, I’m just wondering what your relation is to the Wayne heir, as I happened to notice that the two of you were holding hands earlier.” She finishes, and her eyes flash with a devilish awareness.

Kon feels like his tongue has swollen ten sizes, and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. The only thing running through his mind at the moment is ‘oh crap’. He finally manages to blurt out, “I’m blind, and... and he’s uh helping me. Yeah.” Kon tugs at his tie some more, and oh god did he just say that he was blind? Shit, Tim's going to be so pissed at him. He's wearing his stupid 'Conner Kent' glasses for crying out loud.

The nosy red-headed woman looks at him, eyes full of scepticism. She raises an eyebrow at him and is about to grill him some more, when she’s jostled. “Conner, are you all right?”

He is unable to hold in the sigh in relief; his boyfriend has finally decided to come save his sorry ass. Tim eyes the woman, and gives her a disdainful look. She smiles wanly at Tim. Honestly she looks as though she’s about to burst with joy. "This fine young gentleman says that he is blind, and that you are helping him. Is that true Mr. Wayne?"

Tim’s eyes widen momentarily, betraying his surprise before his expression goes blank. He turns to Kon and wraps his hand around the other's arm before pulling him away from the bar and the woman. Kon can do nothing but follow meekly after him, allowing himself to be tugged through the crowd.

Kon does not regain freedom of his arm until they manage to exit through one of the doors that leads them into the hallway. Tim finally relents when the two of them enter in an elevator. He leans back into the wall, and closes his eyes. This doesn't strike Kon as a particularly good sign and so he watches his boyfriend warily, waiting for Tim to shout at him and voice his displeasure.

It doesn’t come; their ride back to Tim’s apartment is however filled with awkward silence. Kon is slowly filling with dread and thinking that Tim is definitely going to castrate him or kill him or something equally horrific. As his panic increases, it  causes him to bite at his lower lip, and hang his head in shame. Tim ignores him and stares out the window. Really, he's not seeing any reason to be hopeful that this is going to turn out well for him at all.

When they reach Tim’s apartment and they’re safely inside, Kon is fully expecting Tim to round on him instantly. Instead Tim harshly removes his tie, stomps through the hallway and throws said tie onto the couch of the living room. Kon swallows and follows after him watching as Tim next throws off his suit jacket before he eventually turns to face Kon. This is it, Kon thinks balefully, making him run a hand nervously through his hair. He looks apologetically at Tim, waiting for the smaller man to ream him out for his idiocy. Tim serves Kon with a cold steely look, and then sighs. He rubs a hand to his temple, closing his eyes, absently unbuttoning a couple of the buttons on his shirt. Kon tugs at his tie some more waiting for the onslaught of Tim’s fury. Really all this waiting is just raising his anxiety, and making everything worse, he's sure.

Kon, before he had opened his big mouth was expecting to deliver some serious payback for having to go to the damn charity ball but now, _now_ he was in deep shit. “Um...”

With the dejected noise, Tim’s eyes snap open. “Blind?! I thought I told you not to speak! Ugh, and speaking with Vicki Vale of all people.  Jesus, Conner. I just... what on earth could have possibly compelled you say that you were blind?!”

“W-well it’s not... I mean I tried to say I wasn’t supposed to talk... but then she said she saw us holding hands and um... well that’s just... uhh...I fucking panicked OK?” Kon sputters as he tries to build a proper defence for himself, pulling off his glasses and throwing the haphazardly onto one of the hall's side tables.  It's not really his fault is it? He had only wanted a drink, and he _had_ been minding his own business thank-you very much. Yeah, he really isn't doing himself any favours with these excuses is he?

Tim’s face shifts into something wholly unreadable before he speaks again. “What? She saw?” Tim furrows his brows, like he's sifting through the evening trying to pinpoint how anyone could have seen their small display of affection. He runs a hand through his hair, and then moves closer to Kon. "That's really what she said, Conner? That she saw?" Tim asks, his voice evening out. He looks up at the taller teen as he searches for a different answer. All the anger has dissipated from from his face.

“Well yeah... I mean that’s why I said I was blind... um, look I know it was stupid, but I’m not used to these things. Plus you’re like famous or whatever and I’m not... and...” He tapers off when a finger presses over his lips.

“No, Conner, stop.  It’s okay. We'll be fine. Or well I guess it _could_ have been worse I suppose. You could have said he were engaged,” Tim’s mouth quirks into a small smirk. “Plus I know Vale is really pushy, and you _aren’t_ used to these things. “ His smirk shifts into a fond smile and his eyes shine with something apologetic, as though he had only truly just remembered that fact himself.

“So... you forgive me for opening my stupid mouth?” Kon asks hopefully, unable to keep the puppy dog look off of his features.

Tim's smile shifts into something wry before he wraps a hand around Kon’s tie, loosening it. “Well, other than that little faux pas, you _were_ actually very well behaved.”

Kon swallows in response, and looks down into Tim’s blue eyes that betray a mischievous glint. “Yeah?” He croaks out, unable to hide his excitement that he hasn't truly made Tim upset.

“Yes,” Tim says simply and pulls on Kon’s tie, forcing the teen to lean down before he crashes their lips together, kissing him fiercely as though it's their first time forcing Kon to groan as his eyes flutter shut in response. Where on Earth is this coming from? Not that he's complaining. Especially not when he reaches blindly to place his hands on Tim’s hips, enjoying the way the other is licking his way into his mouth. When Tim pulls away they’re both out of breath and Tim’s cheeks are tainted with a faint blush. He stares up at Kon with his eyes glittering up at him. Kon licks his lips and swallows. "I've wanted to do that all night. You look really good in a suit, y'know."

"Oh really now?" Kon is quick to break out his smug smile, before he gives Tim a lecherous once over. Tim rolls his eyes, and laughs before pulls on his boyfriend's tie once more, leading him up the stairs to the bedroom.


End file.
